My Princess
by RitsuSakamoto
Summary: What exactly happened when Akihiko was in England 10 years ago? Or more precisely... in his past life? - Fate works in mysterious ways... When you think you've lost someone forever, when you've really loved that someone... he or she will return to you. Fate can snatch that someone from you or decide to return that someone to your side.


**A/N: **Yup, I just started _two _stories. I hope this isn't a risky choice.

This was inspired _slightly _by Snow White & The Huntsman. That movie left a really deep impression on me. I was actually listening to Hatsune Miku's 'World is Mine' when the idea occurred to me. I was about to sleep, then shot out of bed, grabbed a notepad, scribbled the idea down and went back to sleep.

Question for you, do you know who the Snow White is? :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I love Junjou Romantica! Sadly I don't own it, Nakamura Shungiku-sensei does.

* * *

This chapter is set when Akihiko was still in England. I altered the age gap between him and Misaki a little. They are, in this story, four ages apart. For this chapter, Misaki is 6, Akihiko is 10.

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Thirteen not so long years ago. **_

A small girl, or who seemed like one, darted out to the courtyard belonging to the massive and expensive-looking mansion, her long brown hair which was done up in ponytails with green ribbons that matched the color of her round eyes flowing behind her. In her tiny fists she had gathered the material of her dress which, when standing still, stopped at the ground. Her feet thumped against the asphalt then came to an abrupt halt as she reached a stone bench, placing herself down on it.

A soft voice cut through the peaceful silence of the night and her head snapped up.

"What are you doing here?"

Tensing when she sensed potential danger from the stranger, a glare snapped in place.

"Who are you?" She questioned, her voice hard and firm.

"… You don't have to know."

Mystery hung heavily around the boy now standing before her. He seemed older than her, his hair an unusual shade of silver, his eyes of an unnerving lavender.

"Are you possibly… Duchess Charon's son?" She recognized his features which matched the older lady's easily. He smiled softly and bowed.

"At your service…" He straightened from the bow and glanced down to her. "Who are _you, _then?"

She flattened a hand against her chest. "I won't tell you who I am, either. But my father is Duke Jesmond, my mother Duchess Amelie." She tilted a head and considered him in her gaze. She didn't let slip the fact that she was a _male _in truth, but was dressed like this just for the one night to please his parents who desired a daughter. His voice was high enough and his face had feminine features that convinced others he was of the opposite gender.

Her stomach growled hungrily suddenly, breaking the awkward silence between the both of them. Her cheeks heated and a silly grin lit her face up. "I'm hungry, but I don't want to go back _there_," She said, hooking a thumb to point behind her shoulder back to the mansion where the owners celebrated their anniversary with other dukes as well as duchesses.

The boy lifted his gaze to the apple tree she sat below, and a mischievous grin curved his full lips upward.

He deftly climbed up onto a low branch and stood, reaching up for a higher branch. When he dropped back to the ground on his two feet, a fresh, ripe red apple was nestled in the palm of his hand.

"Wow!" She gushed, reaching out for it, then remembering her manners. "May I…?"

He silently smiled and nodded. She grabbed it and lifted it to her lips, taking a bite.

She lowered the apple and smiled back up to him again. "It's really juicy. Than-"

"_Come back here! Now!" _

She turned her head to see her mother standing on the porch just behind her, gesturing towards her. She dropped the apple and it hit the ground with a soft thud.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," She stood up and bowed to the boy in respect and thanks, then turned to dash back to her mother's open arms happily.

He watched her go, silent. He found he rather liked the girl's blush and dazzling, genuine smile.

From then on he decided silently he wanted to protect her. To cherish her. His Princess.

_Little did he know that she would soon leave England, his home country, for Japan where he , as well, departed for. And little did he know he would soon meet her again, as Fate willed it…_

… _just like Fate willed them meet, thirteen years ago._

* * *

__**A/N: **Yes, I know Snow White and the Huntsman aired a long time ago. I don't care. . . I was pretty much shocked at the ending, but Shinobu and Miyagi has a 17 year gap between them, so why not a teenager and adult? If it was meant for Huntsman and Snow White to end up together.

I apologize if there are readers who haven't watched it/planning to do so.

**Usagi: **... Why a genderbend Misaki? Not that he's any less cuter.

**Misaki: **Go to hell.

**Author: **I have my reasons.~

**Hiroki: **At least not _me..._

**Author: **You tempting me to make you the crossdresser?

**Hiroki: **If that happens, I won't hesitate to punch you.

**Author: **... Try it.

**Nowaki: **-sweatdrop- Read and Review, please! Thank you for your support!


End file.
